


Kisses and Angels

by Maymot97



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I'm gonna warn this is weird, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The untold (and unwarranted) love story of Kira Nerys and Dukat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or this show. I make no money off of this at all.
> 
> I originally wrote and posted this story on FanFiction.net in 2009, when I was but a preteen, so it's slowly (and I mean slowly) being rewritten into something mildly palatable. You can currently read chapters 2-8 on FanFiction in all their original horrifying glory.

Deep Space Nine  
2373

“The time is 0500 hours.”

Kira Nerys sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes with the meaty part of her hands. The computer repeated the time and then announced the date, as if she had any reason not to remember it. Acknowledging the computer, Nerys got out of bed and swiftly got herself ready for the day. And despite her best efforts- even with one cup of raktigino down- Nerys found herself with half an hour to kill before time to be on duty.

On her way to the promenade she passed several gamma shift crewmembers that ignored her, though she could feel their eyes follow her.

Nerys found Dukat sitting at a table at Quark’s, and the establishment was surprisingly deserted. Only Dukat was there, sitting at his table nursing a cup of what was probably fish juice, judging by the smell that tickled Nerys’ nose. Nerys’ stared at him for several minutes before acting against her better judgment (something that she rarely ever did, and the thought that she was doing around Dukat sickened her) went and sat in the chair across the table from him.

Dukat looked up sharply, his eyes widening as he realized just who was sitting in front of him. “Nerys,” he breathed out, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “It is good to see you this morning. I trust you slept well?”

Nerys merely shrugged. “It was okay.” 

The two sat in silence for several minutes after and studied each other. Nerys sat with her back straight and her hands clasped in front of her on the table- the very picture of professional in Dukat’s mind. Finally, Nerys sighed and leaned forward onto her hands.

“What are you doing her, Dukat?” she asked, her tone light and companionable, but with a undercurrent of something Dukat did not wish to put a name to.

Dukat eyed her warily. “We’ve had this conversation before, Major. I am here on ‘Deep Space Nine’ because-“

Nerys shook her head and laughed. “No, Dukat. I meant here on the promenade so early. You aren’t on Alpha shift this week.”

Dukat’s cheeks colored slightly. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Nerys nodded. “Well, I should be getting to my post. If you’ll-“

Dukat’s lips were cool and dry against her’s as he kissed her. It was a brief kiss, over almost before it could even be called a kiss. Nerys’ eyes were wide and Dukat couldn’t help but smirking.

“Best get going, Major,” he said. “Wouldn’t want you to be late.”

Nerys nodded, her face set into an unsure frown. “Right…”

As Nerys left the table, Dukat grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I’ll see you later then.”

Nerys didn’t reply, opting to just leave Dukat sitting at his table, fantasizing about a nonexistent affair. 

Thus, the biggest affair ever began.


End file.
